


Bad Moon Rising (Jacob Seed/OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fighting, Getting Pregnant, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pups, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, judges, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: When a female werewolf returns back to her hometown of Hope County, she discovers that a cult has taken over and that her parents are dead. She flees into the mountains, in full heat and being trialed by a pack of lusty Judges. But soon she is tracked down by Jacob, who finds himself suddenly eager to fill her fertile womb with his seed....





	Bad Moon Rising (Jacob Seed/OC)

I nudged the alpha Judge’s head out of the way to lay back against the wet grass. The large white wolf growled softly in protest before settling down at my side. I could make out the hunched over forms of the other Judges off in the distance. There must be around ten or eleven of them by now. When I first came to Hope County, they had smelled my scent from up in the mountains and had pursued me across John's territory. It had taken them a while to realize that I was not going to give into their advances, I wasn’t that far gone into heat, not yet, anyway. But the alpha had continued to follow along behind me, him and the pack killing any cult members who made the terrible mistake of getting in my way.  
My parents had raised my in Hope County. We had been farmers with a not so little secret in our barn out back. My dad had made cages to keep my mom, me and my brothers put up so that we wouldn’t hurt anyone when we turned during the full moon. I didn’t learn until my sixteenth birthday that there was another unpleasant side effect to being a lycanthrope, the heat. Once a month, when a human woman would ovulate, our kind grew sexually ravenous and came down with a fever all over our bodies. I only discovered this when the urge became too strong for me and my dad had to both lock me up once a month and get rid of our golden retriever.  
When I was twenty and tired of city life, complete with having to worry my cage in an empty warehouse would be stumbled upon, I had decided to move back into my parents home. But what had greeted me when I stepped through the door was the discovery that my father had put a shotgun shell through my mom’s head before turning the barrel on himself. My parents had never told me about the cult that had moved in on the town I had been born in, buying up all the land that people would sell them, then killing those who, like my parents, had refused to give into their demands. I had stayed on at the farmhouse for a week or two, but had had to leave when a band of cultists had appeared to make my home their own.  
I had turned that night and slaughtered them all. It was the first time I had ever killed a human being, and the memory had haunted me as I traveled up into the mountains. I tried to live a peaceful life in the woods with my newfound pack, but the oncoming heat put a damper on things. I had never been loose during a heat before. And I wasn’t in any hurry to find out what i would do when things became more than I could handle.  
The sound of howls in the distance made me jump to my feet in alarm. I sniffed the air, detecting the scent of strange wolves and that of a human male. The smell of him excited me, making my pussy wet. He was an older alpha, covered in sweat and grime, but very much virile and a desirable mate for an omega like myself. I looked down at my naked form. I had long since become comfortable in my own skin. I was a large woman with plump breasts and a softly rounded belly, wide hips ending in a curvy pair of legs. But, for the briefest of moments. I worried that the stranger would not find me desirable. Or that the alpha wolf would kill him before we could breed.  
A tall figure in army fatigues walked up the hill and paused to regard me where I stood in the moonlight. He was an attractive man, despite the scars I could make out on his face. He paused on his way up the hill, cocking his head and taking in the sight of me there, the alpha wolf standing by my side.  
“You see to have a way with animals,” he tells me, seeming to ignore the fact that I was buck naked. He moved a little closer but the alpha moved to get in between us, a low growl emanating from his throat.  
“We should get along pretty well. Considering that’s all you cultists are,” I told him.  
The stranger gazed at the wolf and a shiver went down my spine. He stepped forward little by little, ignoring how the wolf snarled and snapped, threatening to lash out at him. His body was tense, and as he drew near I realized he was clutching a long knife in his right hand. Without warning, he jumped upon the wolf and they rolled around in the grass. The sound of snarls and screams was deafening, an ugly patch of red growing on the ground beneath them. Finally, as if in slow motion, the two bodies lay still. I thought they both might have perished, but after a couple of minutes the stranger got to his feet. He was covered in the wolf’s blood, though I noticed as he drew closer that some of the blood was also his own.  
“Watch your tone,” the man tells me, grabbing me by the arms and pulling me against him. The feel of his rough clothing against my skin made me gasp, my hips rubbing softly against him. He was so much larger than me I had to stand on my tippy toes to run my tongue along his throat. The site of him killing the other alpha had only intensified my feelings of heat. I was close to releasing my five or six eggs to have a litter of werewolves. And my body cried out for him to make me the female alpha mate in his pack.  
I dropped to my knees, eager to feel his cock rammed down my throat. The man moaned low in his throat as I unzipped him and pulled out his girthy cock. I licked his entire length, loving the feel and taste of him, my hands reaching under to stroke his balls. I took him all the way down my throat several times before pulling him out to lick him again. I took turns licking and sucking on him until I felt him tense up, his fingers digging into my hair as he prepared to fill my mouth full of his cum.  
I turned away from the man, getting on all fours on the grass. My pussy dripped down my leg at this point, a need growing in me that was becoming more painful by the second. I had had the fever of heat for the past two days, and I breathed a relief as I felt the man’s cool hands grab ahold of my ample bottom, pulling me closer to his waiting cock. I cried in a mingling of pleasure and pain as he broke my hymen with one deep thrust of his large cock. He didn’t stop to let me gather my composure before he was violently fucking my virginity away, the sounds of my fertile pussy getting pounded making me even wetter. He pulled me back roughly by the head, his mouth and tongue dominating me as well as his cock.  
“Fill me full of cum,” I begged. “Please, please. I need it. Please.”  
He pulled his mouth from mine with a deep groan, his teeth sinking into my neck and shoulder, making me scream and causing the wolves watching us to stir in alarm. But I knew the scent of an alpha breeding his mate would keep them at bay. He was the alpha of the pack now and they would follow him once he was finished and his pups were growing inside me. His fingers reached under me and twisted my nipples, driving me to a hard and deep climax on his cock. I could feel my walls clenching around him, trying to squeeze his cum into my eager womb. I cried out over and over again, begging him to cum inside me.  
At last, he gave a deep thrust in my quivering pussy and filled me up in several long, hot spurts. We kissed again as he laid on top of my back, his army jacket feeling rough on my naked skin. I knew from what my mother had told me that the fever would be broken before the night was through. And in six months there would be a litter of whelps suckling on my milk swollen tits.  
“That was...something.” The man began gently kissing my shoulder on the places where he had bitten me. The angry red marks would also be gone by morning.  
“We need to do this again. Soon. To make sure it’s taken.” The first heat for my kind was usually a false one, resulting in no pups. But I was an older female so there shouldn’t be any issues with having a belly full of young. But I wanted to be sure. And I didn’t want to let my alpha out of my sight. He was mine. And I was his.  
“Whatever you say, darling.” The man nuzzled my neck and rubbed himself against me. I felt my pussy getting warm and sloppy wet again. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
